World War Y
by Xy-Guy
Summary: An AU where the Yokai races didn't attempt to hide their presence from the world. Instead, they make their presence known by invading the human world causing the epic war for the survival of the human race. The scholars call it humanity's darkest hour. But for everyone else...they will only know it as World War Y. World War Yokai. (BEING REDONE!)


**A/N: This is an AU about World War Y. The story of Tsukune as he tries to survive the Yokai war.**

'**Nough said.**

* * *

*****Data Entry: Timeline leading to the Yokai War and first non-aggressive contact with Yokai forces….*****

June 3rd, 2014:

Chaos erupts. The human world taken by surprise when unprovoked attacks started occurring on a global scale. Suburbs and towns are the first to be hit. Creatures from the night kidnapping the local populace. Murders causing blood to spill along the dark corners of alleys. Authorities are in disarray, not used to these kinds of cases. Panic and crime had spread to an all time high around the globe. First account of Yokai in the modern world is recorded.

June 8th, 2014:

Attacks start becoming more frequent. New species of Yokai and supernatural activities begin to arrive. Murders and kidnappings begin the spread to the larger cities as countries begin issuing nationwide marshall law. Authorities begin making hostile contact with Yokai species like lizardmen and orcs.

June 14th, 2014:

Yokai attacks no longer become hit and runs and now start becoming more organized. Assaults on police precincts and places of interest begin mobilization of military forces around the globe. Civilian areas start getting hit and heavy casualties are inflicted.

June 15th, 2014:

950,00 civilians and 300,000 military casualties inflicted worldwide as Yokai begin making appearances around the world. The United Nations quickly call a meeting to address the attacks. Countries begin raising defense levels and DEFCONS around the world.

June 17th, 2014:

Nations agree to put aside differences and form the United Defensive Force (UDF).

Yokai attacks press further into nations as first reports suggest of silver haired human-like beings leading Yokai become apparent. First sightings of command and hierarchy among the Yokai.

July 4th, 2014:

Military forces begin setting battle lines across the globe as countries like India, South Africa, and South Korea begin to become overwhelmed.

July 7th, 2014:

Military casualties climb to estimated amount 750,000 worldwide while civilian casualties climb to 3 million deaths. Worldwide draft is called for men and women ages 15-50 to be enlisted into service. Hostile contacts now involved with more sightings of different hundreds of unique Yokai species consisting of Succubi infiltrators, spider-women, werewolves, gorgons, krakens, sirens, and high ranking vampire officers.

July 14th, 2014:

A young sixteen year old cadet male shows exemplary skill and leadership during basic training and receives a early promotion to Corporal, earning him the ranking of team leader. New reports of seeming human-like Yokai with control of ice, wind, and snow become sighted.

July 17th, 2014:

Corporal Tsukune Aono graduates at top of his class in basic training and becomes an official soldier in the UDF and is given command of a squad of 5 soldiers. Corporal Aono is put under command of 1SGT. Kail in Fireteam Bayhawk under Yankee Platoon.

August 3rd, 2014:

Yankee Platoon is put on guard duty of forward operating bases.

September 3rd, 2014 -0856-:

Yankee Platoon is deployed into the Continental United States to patrol a suburb in New Jersey which was reported to have had several sightings of Yokai. Main mission objective is to clear out the suburb to be used as a staging point for refuel and resupply. Fireteams; Bayhawk, Foxtrot, and Halo respond to the mission along with support squads from Charlie Platoon.

September 3rd, 2014 -0916-:

Corporal Aono reports as the first human to ever have speech contact with -

*****ERROR. ERROR. DATA FILE CORRUPTED…*****

*****Succubi infiltrator detected. Data interrupted. Signing out…*****

* * *

Cpl. Tsukune Aono rubbed his cold hands against the blistering winds that whipped past his transport. His feet dangled off the side into the open air, swaying against the wind. Tsukune cupped his hands and blew a final warm breath into them as he looked up. He scarcely made out the other two shapes of the white colored UH-60M American Blackhawks carrying the other two fireteams in his platoon. Tsukune gave a deep sigh and leaned against the wall of the cargo bay. His relaxed position however was only an illusion to anyone watching. Tsukune's G36 carbine, standard issue to team leaders, was scanning the snow covered ground. Behind him, he could barely make out the sounds of clanking metal and bullets sliding into place. He could only shake his head and smile. This group of kids from all over the world that he only met a couple of months ago and yet...they were his team.

The sounds of boots was made apparent as a single voice echoed throughout their radios, a voice Tsukune knew all too well. The angered voice of First Sergeant Kail. An American veteran soldier from the Eastern front, First Sergeant Kail has stuck with the team inspiring them to be the best of the best. Showing the ropes to the scrubs but ultimately taking command of this operation along with most of the ground forces in Yankee.

"Men of Yankee Platoon!" Kail yelled. His voice carrying through the team's radio frequency. "Command has sent us orders to clear out a suburb in New Jersey that is currently being used by the Yokai as an FOB. Intel suggests a large concentration of standard Yokai frontline troops along with support troops like Snow People and Succubi Infiltrators. But there is an unconfirmed report that a vampire may be within the area as well." Tsukune exchanged worried glances with some of his squadmates. "Mission objectives are clear: Search and Destroy. Eliminate all the Yokai in the area. Don't let this vampire intimidate you for they are nothing more than the same monsters that currently occupy our homes! Hoo-rah!?"

"HOO-RAH!" Tsukune yelled along with the soldiers in his battalion. First Sergeant Kail gave a satisfied nod and went back up to the cockpit. Tsukune climbed back up into the bay and sat down in the empty seat next to one of his mean and observed the squad around him.

These soldiers wore white digital camo patterns on their uniforms, white tape sticking onto the weapons for better concealment. White Kevlar helmets, balaclavas that covered the lower half of your face, goggles, and all the extra clippings of ammo pouches and backpacks. Tsukune looked to his left side at his 2nd in command; Private First Class Veru. A nineteen year old athletic kid from Brazil. He looked back at Tsukune with his cheery green eyes and smiled at him. They gave each other a nod as Tsukune looked across from him which sat the team's heavy weapons specialist; Private Zurvyouk. A big and burly twenty-two year old Czech man that slept soundly. He fluttered his large hazel eyes and yawned, wiping away a small trickle of drool that threatened to leave his mouth. Tsukune turned towards the opposite side of the bay and saw the team's specialists: Specialist Viscardi who was in charge of the specialized ammunition and Specialist Tortoloni who was the team's local marksmen. Both men from Italy and inseparable from day one seeing that they were both about seventeen and argued with each other constantly. Tsukune chuckled as Viscardi began to argue whether or not mashing garlic into their ammo could actually work against vampires which caused Tortoloni to smack Viscardi upside the head. Despite wearing Kevlar helmets, Viscardi rubbed his head feigning injury. But all activity ceased when the pilots announced they were about to make landfall on the location starting at the suburbs local high school. A large and very wide 2 story high school with large fields along the back and right side of the building, a football field to the left, and a parking lot in the front and extending to the right side of the building along with many houses and a heavily wooded area across the street from the front and surrounding the open fields aside from the football field.

More rotors sounded through the blizzard as an Osprey VTOL transport appeared and began to land.

"Looks like we got a couple of squads from Charlie platoon." Pfc. Veru pointed out to Tsukune as the Osprey approached the football field at low altitude. Tsukune was about to reply when a loud buzzing noise emitted through the blizzard. Suddenly, a Yokai flier that looked like a large cicada flew at quick speeds towards the Osprey. The cicada grew two large claws out from under it and flew past the Osprey, cutting it's left wing clean off before flying off into the white fog. The Osprey began to spin out of control as it started to plummet towards the ground.

"This is Talon 2-4, we're hit! We're hit! We're going down! Grab a hold of somethi-!" The pilot's nervous and scared voice echoed through the radios but was cut off as the Osprey hit the football field hard, spinning along the field's length until it finally stopped, hooked on a field goal post. Then it exploded. A brilliant ball of fire and smoke flew into the sky, clearing away the fog and shaking the 3 remaining helicopters. Tsukune rocked around the Blackhawk's bay until he grabbed a hold of his seat and tightly held on. Sergeant Kail's voice came over the radio as he began to order the pilots to land. The pilot's acknowledged and brought the chopper to land on the side parking lot while the other two squads split off. One landing in the football field to search for survivors and the other on the roof of the school.

Tsukune and the rest of his team nodded to each other with hardened looks on their faces as they put on their combat goggles and balaclavas. It was time. Time for revenge. Revenge for the deaths of their comrades, their friends, but most importantly...their families.

* * *

Tsukune hopped out, weapon ready. His G36 loaded with armor piercing rounds thanks to Viscardi while said soldier took up position against the side door of the school, his own M16A4 prepped while Tortoloni went up on the other side with his MK36 clutched in his hands. Veru and Zurvyouk pointing their weapons at the door, waiting for the go order. Tsukune began to speak into his helmet's radio…

"This is Bayhawk, we're on the ground. Proceeding through side entrance." Tsukune waited a few seconds for a reply. His radio crackled with a response…

"This is Halo. We're on the roof. Proceeding into the structure. We'll clear the East Wing. Bayhawk, you got the West."

"Got it." Tsukune nodded and turned towards his squad. "Hit it." Veru nodded and ran up to the door, kicking it off it's hinges.

Suddenly, it all happened too fast.

Just as Veru kicked open the door, a lizardman rushed through the doorway and slashed his claws across Veru's throat. Tsukune's eyes widened in horror but the horror was replaced with rage as he held down the trigger of his weapon. His G36 spat out it's load quickly into the lizardman. The rounds penetrating the scales with ease as the lizardman began taking hits all over his body. His life then ended as he fell to the floor, green blood forming a puddle under his twitching corpse. Tsukune could only stand there breathing heavily with a smoking barrel. Shock holding his nerves. He turned his head to see the other three soldiers trying to stabilize Veru who lay on the ground, choking as his blood spilled into the white snow...staining it red with his life force.

Their radios began to scream to life as the status reports of the other teams began coming in. Desperate cries for reinforcements as they were ambushed and cut off from a sudden surge of Yokai forces.

Tsukune's face hardened into a dark, neutral state as he walked forward and shook his men.

"He's gone. There's nothing we can do. The rest of the fireteam is being overwhelmed and we still have a job to do. Now get to it." The squad looked at the body of their now dead comrade and then looked to each other. With sad looks they nodded and gathered their weapons as they began to make way into the building. The screams of the other men mixed with gunfire and cries of the Yokai echoing off the darkness…

* * *

**A/N: I think I could've added more detail but I didn't take my time with this. A foolish mistake on my behalf.**

**UPDATE: Most digits have been replaced as per request. Thanks for the spot.**


End file.
